


Revelry

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: My Dreams [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dimension Travel, Dreams, Dreamsharing, End of the World, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500, floating city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A floating city is in lock down. A young man receives a vision from an entity called Revelry. The man is needed to save not only his world but all the multiverse.





	Revelry

My dream started in a floating city. The city was in lockdown mode. Only the city’s leader were in the security room. The second son noticed something strange coming on the monitor screen. 

Suddenly a light shot out of the monitor. The young man was covered in light. When he opened his eyes he saw a strange being in front of him. The being appeared as a hooded figure with a male voice, introducing itself as Revelry. Revelry said it needed his help to save the multiverse.

The young man agreed to help Revelry. He went through six worlds with Revelry, in each accomplishing great tasks and becoming a well known hero and leader. He had been a king, hero, soldier and an advisor several times over.

In between world travelling there was a ceremony held. Revelry removed its robes and wrapped it around the young man. He was not allowed to look at Revelry’s face. Revelry asked questions, trying to get the young man to open his eyes but every time he didn’t. After the ceremony they were sent to another world.

He ended up in the middle of a destroyed city. The young man knew he was supposed to help the survivors move to a new land. He helped the survivors settle and build their new home when one day he was approached by someone he knew was the Revelry.

The young man instantly closed his eyes and put a hand over his face before he could see Revelry’s face. Revelry said it was time for the young man to return home. The young man was happy to return home after what felt like decades. He returned home to his family, only to learn he had been gone less than a minute.


End file.
